The Noble Houses of Gryffindor Thomas and Potter
by Luke Dragneel
Summary: Yes it says Luna and Harry, but I also added in my own OC, Cameron Thomas. anyhow Cam was having a rough start the morning he met Harry Potter due to his new friendship with one Luna Lovegood at the beginning of the new term at Hogwarts.../Fluffy, I promise.
1. Chapter 1: What are Nargles?

**A/N**: Hello all, sorry if this confuses you, it's just that I had a sudden need to write a Luna love story due to the amazing works: _Learning to Love Good_ by_ Lia Kada_, _Simply Irresistible_ by _keeperoliver_, and finally _Protection From Nargles_ by _Arpad Hrunta. _ They inspired me to do this, I don't know how many chapters to make so I will be taking them one at a time until I figure out what I want.

Also, Don't worry I am still working on _Hogwarts goes to One Piece_, it's just I need to have breathing room on it to find inspiration for new ways to go about it.

So, Don't worry, I haven't dropped the ball on any of my stories, I keep refreshing them so that later, if I might need to change one, I will be able to do so. except with the HTTYD Challenge I sent out, that will not be changed. EVER. and on that note, let's just get on with the story. also, as a side thought, single breaks means beginning and I hope you like this...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> What are Nargles?

_**Cameron P.O.V.**_

The Old and Noble House of Thomas was never a fond place of memory for Cameron, as he was the only heir and though both of his sisters continued to worry about him, he was just glad to finally be going back at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following year had been tainted by the death of Cedric Diggory, a nice guy by Cameron's standard, but he was a little left of hitting it off with the Thomas family; one of the few Noble Houses that every generation not only were there never any squibs born into the family, but who's women where always sorted into Ravenclaw and there men into Gryffindor. so other houses weren't that close to the Thomas family aside from there own housemates, but Cameron was never one for theatrics his motto was " _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" _which meant, _let sleeping Dragons lie_. But that wasn't always the case, because of his protectiveness over his friends, which was known throughout the school as the _Thomas Protego_. Cameron was thinking of all that had gone down that summer, after all Harry was front and center to the whole fiasco. It made him angry to think that the Ministry of Magic would try to make everyone think he was a loon, Cameron was wiser to it though because he had met the top of the class Hermione, one of Harry's best mates. _She_ didn't strike him as someone who hung around loons, unlike him who attracted everyone who were outcasts to their respective houses. Cameron sighs at the depressing thoughts that are now cluttering his brain, that resulted in him shaking his head. _Hard._ this settle him into a happier mood as he grabbed his trunk, which was enchanted with the feather weight charm by his mother but which he could lift and carry without exerting himself too much. He heard his sisters yelling at him to hurry it up or all the good spots would be taken, this caused him to chuckle at their antics, glad to see his twin sisters finally going into their first year at Hogwarts...

**-_next scene_-**

Cameron was acutely aware that his appearance wasn't what you'd call ordinary, after all, he had eyes that changed with his mood and hair that would start light like gold and end up midnight blue(on rare occasions even as black as space), so he had to concentrate on keeping his appearance as plain as he could, which meant he was a strawberry redhead with pale green eyes that both occasionally flickered blue. that was his problem with being a metamorphmagus, but he was quite happy that he had the chance that normally would only reside in the first born girl of his family, which gave him the right in his family to marry whomever he wished as long as they be a witch. Thankfully his sisters didn't look as weird as him with their disguises; Alice's black hair with her green cotacts in to hide her startlingly pale eyes which seemed to almost lack color and Rose's soft red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, even with it in curls and light blue contacts that hide her midnight blue shade of eyes quite well. These two were almost bouncing on their heels as we come to Platform 9 and 10 at King's Cross station, even though the train wouldn't leave for about another hour. They passed through first so that no one gets suspicious as to why two 12 year old girls standing in front a brick-looking wall looking ready to ram it down with their excitement alone. Cam was about to go through when a mess of black hair and several flaming redheads approaching from his left with the unmistakable bushy haired genius at his school, Hermione Granger. they stop just five feet from me when they see me, unsure if I was friend or foe, so I decide to turn and greet Hermione with a small wave and smile as I remind her of who I am.

"Hey, Hermione, guess you don't recognize me without my midnight blue hair and mood-ring eyes, but it's me, Cameron." Realization dawns on her as she remembers who I am, after all I am only second when before Hermione's brains and Harry Potter's fame considering I never play Quidditch a day in my life, though was quite supportive of our team. "Yeah, I try to 'blend-in' while I head to Hogwarts, cause my sisters prefer walking over apparation, and I quite agree. dreadful way to start the morning in my opinion."

Hermione giggles a little at my wit before saying. "lets continue this conversation on the platform, so that we don't cause a scene, and I see your getting better with your muggle language."

I give a nod before turning back to the hidden platform of 9 3/4 before I start my casual walk through, I see my sisters waiting a few feet of to the left, contacts now out and put away. they are not happy that I took so long, but before they say anything I grin and urge them over to me as I wait for the rest to get through the barrier. When they ask what I want from them I just nod to the barrier, and perfect timing, as Hermione Granger pops through with one of the redheads. I wave her down, though my sisters don't know who she is, and everyone can tell a Weasely child out of a crowd by their hair alone. As I introduce her to my sisters, the others pop through and join in the introduction, each in their own ways. My hunch about who the messy black haired guy was when he introduced himself as Harry Potter. This caused high-pitched squeals to come from my sisters and a smile and nod of my head, even if my face has gotten redder. Cameron saw confusion set in the second group at the responses the was given until I clarify it for him and all the others.

"First off Harry, mind if I call you that, is that I know the MoM is in denial. after all, you hang out with the smartest witch in our grade, and I don't see why she would hang out with a loon. Second off, I trust you not because of that whole thing of The-Boy-Who-Lived, but because you are a Gryffindor too and you don't strike me as someone who is looking for fame. Also, you brought back Cedric Diggory's body when it would have been easier to just leave him behind. That is enough for me to believe in you, and lastly my sisters have been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for ages and have always wanted to meet the hero of the Chamber of Secrets who saved a girl from the clutches of some bastard."

That last statement sends Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasely troop into fits of laughter, while Hermione looks horrified that I, a model student, would cuss so blatantly in front of my little sisters. they smile up at Hermione before both say in unison, "Everyone, we need to find seats _now_. Otherwise we will be stock in some compartment with snakes, and we don't think that anyone here wants that."

The Weasely Twins look to the two new twins with a spark of interest passing through each of the twins.

"Then we should..." Fred started.

"...make haste..." Rose continues.

"...and get..." George follows.

"...a move on then." Alice ends much to the amusement of Fred and George, though startling all the others except the twins. They then all hurry off to get there compartments...

**-_N/S_-**

Cam didn't want to go with his sisters, but as a big brother, he had to make sure they would make it into a compartment that had a couple of his Gryffindor friends so that they wouldn't be picked on. After that was done, he bade them good bye with a headache starting to form. He had run into a Slytherin thar had the cajones to pick on his sisters and be able to come out of it without being hex. This normally wouldn't matter much, but this one had been one of Draco Malfoy's main bodyguards, Crabbe. Cam new this would cause some problems later on when Malfoy found out, thankfully he had two prefects there to be his witnesses, the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan and the Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein. Cam had applied a sticking charm on Crabbe's tongue to the ceiling of his mouth, after that a simple sheilding spell to keep the blockhead from charging straight into all five of them. Both Erie and Anothony went to report Crabbe for his bullying of first years and his attempt to tackle the two prefects even before the train had begun to move. After that, Cam left to find a compartment that he liked, searching for one with the least likely hood of causing his headache to get worse. He decided on the last one, as it would be the best to hide in and quickly putt his stuff away before settling into a seat and nodding off, but not before he put up a sheilding spell around him that would alert him if attacked. He also switched back to his normal appearance of midnight blue and, at the moment due to his headache, yellow red eyes. Cam woke up again to find the train had just left the tracks and he had a visitor. He had never met her before but knew almost automatically that she was a Ravenclaw, she was reading a magazine called _The Quibbler_ upside-down and had a put her wand behind her ear with what could only be its handle sticking out the top. Cam new only people who meant him now harm could enter through his charm that was still up. almost all of her face was hidden behind the magazine with only the top of her dirty-blond head sticking out.

"Had a lovely nap I imagine after that pounding headache you had earlier." A sudden voice that made it sound like he was still having a dream echoed in the compartment, Cam looked around for a second to make sure the compartment didn't have anyone else. Seeing no one else he turned his attention back to the person who was sitting across from him, he almost jumped when he saw that in the span of a second he used to check the room she had lowered the magazine just below her eyes. Two silver orbs were now looking at him in an almost unblinking way, though this didn't scare him it did surprise him that anyone outside his family could give that kind of look like that. though her eyes looked permanently surprised, her voice was as if she was talking from a far distance away with its dreamlike quality.

"How did you know I had a headache earlier?" Was the first thing Cam said after a minute of studying the girl in front of him. Her answer was one that almost confused him as much as it answered his question. "Easy, Cameron Thomas, your face looked relieved after you woke up, which implies that you must have had a either a bad headache or were visited by the Wrackspurts; and seeing as there was no Wrackspurts near you when I came in it had to be a headache."

Cameron's first thought was _what the devil are Wrackspurts_ but then he shook it off to say the better question of. "and who are you that you know my name?" His hair taken on the same shade of black as Harry Potter's and his eyes were almost identical to Harry's except for the specks of silver that always occurred when his curiosity was peaked and this girl had done it with only two sentences. The girl had lowered the rest of her magazine to her lap revealing a almost doll like face, and had smiled at him with a dreamy smile as she looked at his eyes and hair change. The smile never wavered from her face as she said in that dreamy voice that somehow soothed him. "My name is Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood the owner and editor of _The Quibbler._ I am a Ravenclaw, and why I know about you, Cameron Thomas, is because you are the only metamorphmagus that the school has and a Gryffindor too."

Her accuracy was scary as to how she knew him to be a metamorphmagus and not a practicer in mood-changing spells that were popular these days. Not any of his friends knew that, they just thought he always put one on him right before coming to Hogwarts, this was considered a given due to his great prowess in spells and charms. He was about to ask why she thought he was a metamorphmagus when a knock on the door caused him to look to the door where his protection spell was still in affect. The form of a redheaded girl and two dark hair boys were standing on the other side of the glass. Cameron decides that since they knocked the couldn't be Slytherins, so he took down the spell then said for them to come in. As the door opened it revealed the only Weasely girl Ginny, a tall black haired boy carrying what looked like a cactus that had pimples instead of needles, and finally was the one and only Harry Potter. This caused me to crack a grin which the others who where outside the compartment to look on with slight suspicion, unsure as to what made Cam smile. So I decided that they should find out again who I am. " Hey Harry, Ginny I see you guys are having a hard time finding seats. You can join us in here if you like?" This caused them to almost jump back, both suddenly even more suspicious than before. At this Cam decided to continue looking at Luna, who had gone back to looking at her dad's magazine. everyone else follows his stare, noticing for the first time that there was another person in the room. Ginny automatically knew who it was.

"Nice to see you again Luna, how was your summer? Is your dad doing well?" Ginny asks, suddenly more at ease. Harry began looking from Luna to Ginny, trying to figure out what there connection was. Ginny notice him doing this and explained. "This is Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw of the same year and a childhood friend. She lives just over the hill from the Burrow."

Harry and the other boy fumbled over his hello, Luna took this time to answer Ginny." Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're_ Harry Potter." she added staring intently over her issue of _The Quibbler_, causing Harry to slightly squirm. she turned back to looking at Cameron and starts in a singsong voice. _"Wit beyond measure is..._"

_"...Is man's greatest treasure,"_ this caused Luna to smile while it left Harry and the new boy looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Ginny was suppressing a giggle. Cam turned away from the smiling Ravenclaw as he asked the new boy," So, who are you?"

Ginny interrupts the boy before he starts talking. "before you say anything Neville,this is Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, now it's our turn to ask. Who are you and what house do you belong to?"

Cam laughed at this and remembered that he looked like Harry with his black hair, messy from his sleeping, and his green eyes that still had flecks of silver in it. Cam put on a look of mock outrage, before saying. "What? You mean to tell me you don't remember me even after we just met little over an hour ago? It's me you guys, Cameron Thomas, you met me and my sisters right as we were getting on the platform, remember?"

This sent shook through everyone else besides Luna, who continued to smile knowingly. "You mean to tell me you are the Heir to the Noble family of Thomas?" Cam slightly winced at hearing Neville say that, which was all the confirmation everyone else needed, though Harry continued to look on with confusion. Ginny again sees Harry's look of confusion, which makes her look at him with disbelief. "Harry, haven't you heard of The Noble and Most Ancient Houses? there are seven in total, but the two-no three you should know about are the Houses of Black, Thomas and Potter. The House of Black has always been a House of Slytherin, with the exception of Sirius Black, and the House of Potter has always been in Gryffindor. But the House of Thomas is- for lack of a better word unique. The males born of that family have always been Gryffindors and the girls have always been of Ravenclaws. Your families are known as the Noble Houses of Gryffindor because of this. I guess you never to the time to ask Hermione or anyone else for that matter about your heritage as a Potter, right Harry?" Ginny says, shocking Harry and causing him to blush at his own ignorance. He mumbled a thanks and said something along the lines of talking with Hermione about it later. Cam turns back to Luna to find her eyes moving back and forth between Harry and himself, making his curiosity come out yet again. He notices her jewelry, which consist of radish-like earrings and a necklace of butterbeer corks on a single string of light blue. This made him wonder if she made her own jewelry but didn't like to wear it. "So, why do you have a necklace of butterbeer corks? Do you make most of your jewelry and just not wear all of it or did someone special to you give those to you?" at this Cam points to the necklace and earrings the girl is wearing. Luna smiles back with a distant look in her eyes before she speaks in a matter-of-fact tone that doesn't seem to match her dreamy sounding voice.

"To keep the Nargles away, yes I do make most of my jewelry, but my Dirigible Plum earrings are from my Daddy and they keep the Wrackspurts away."

"Interesting, So, forgive me for my ignorance, what _are_ Nargles and Wrackspurts, I believe you brought up the latter before." This seems to grab Luna attention the most as her already wide eyes got even wider and her smile got wider.

"Nargles are little creatures that resemble Pixies, but are invisible to the naked eye and like to hide your belongings. They can mostly be found around mistletoe and dislike cork, especially butterbeer cork for some reason. Wrackspurts are also invisible, but are harder to see than the Nargles, but my father is making eye pieces that that will show when a Wrackspurt is around. Wrackspurts make your brain go fuzzy and makes you slightly forget what your suppose to do, depending on how many there are."

Cameron would have continued questioning Luna about these creatures she was telling the rest of them about, but just his luck, someone bardged into the compartment without bothering to knock. He tore his eyes away from Luna thinking 'this better be good, otherwise there might be someone visiting the hospital wing earlier than expected' Unfortunately for them, it was the snakes of Hogwarts, Slytherins, and not just any Slytherins, but Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and the two gorilla lackeys of Malfoy's, Crabbe, still suffering with his tongue being stuck to the roof of his mouth, and Goyle looking into the compartment, looking like they were searching for something. I see the tension in the air rise as Harry and Draco make eye contact, confirming the rumors going around talking about how these two hated each other. Harry was the first to speak, and what he said was no shock to anyone there, even Cameron new what Harry was going to say. "What are _You_ doing here, _Malfoy?"_  
>This caused Malfoy's face to change from looking like he just stepped in horse shite all the way up to is nose to one of sneering with a smile that said he was superior to Harry in wits. "Not that it is any of your business, Potter, but I am looking for some idiotic strawberry blonde to get him back for what he did to Crabbe here."<br>Harry looked over at his new friend, Cameron, with a new found respect. Harry saw then that the color of Cam's hair had changed since the Slytherins entered the compartment, it still looked like Harry's hair, except it had the slightest tint of blue. This was so subtle that you had to have seen it before to know that in fact it had changed.

Malfoy had torn his gaze away to look around the room, which caused him to see the look-a-like and Luna. This made his sneer deepen, before he spoke the words that he would soon regret. "Well, well, well. look what we have here, someone who thinks being Potter is smart and the loon Loony Lovegood, with her rubbish of a rag that, that batty father of her's makes. Looks like you truly have gone loony too Potter, to be sitting with these misfits." Malfoy was lucky that Cameron was there, otherwise his face would have been blasted off from the force of the stunner and disarming spells that were thrown at him. But since Cameron was there, he was able to put up an absorbing Protego spell right before Harry had his wand out. Luna was the only one to get a spell off before Cameron put the shield up, which changed the hair color of all the snakes there into pink with putrid purple poka dots. The best part was that none of the snakes had noticed the change, only the two spells that stopped mere centimeters away from their faces. Cameron calmly got up at this point and brushed himself off, as if he had just left a dusty part of a library, he then looked to Luna who had a look even a basilisk would run away from before speaking out loud.

"Now, now, Luna, don't let these prats bother you with their trash talk. You are not loony, I will attest to that, and your father is not batty." Cameron then slowly turned to look Draco fully in the face, causing the Malfoy to flinch. The reason for this was simple, Cameron's hair had taken the color of freshly spilled blood and his eyes were like to glaciers the moment he took his eyes from Luna. "Malfoy, it seems you don't know who you are dealing with as you do not recognize my trademark spell. I will give you a hint, my last name is Thomas. If that is not enough of a hint then here's another; My family is one of the riches Noble families there is, it is only seconded before the massive amount that is the Potter families'. Now, before you make even more of a fool of yourself, think about who has the better chance of winning since you can't even attack us and we have seven wands to your four." This was when almost everyone noticed the two wands that were inches away from Malfoy's face and Pansy's gut. It was Ron and Hermione standing there with their wands drawn, and three compartments behind them had people staring out the windows to see what was going on. Malfoy had to back off now, so he grabbed his posse and they slunk off. They wouldn't find out about their hair until they were at the feast, as they all were to busy trying to scare first years...

After the Slytherins were gone, Ron and Hermione join the group of people. Ron had to ask Cam who he was since he couldn't recognize him. Cam was about to answer Ron when Hermione answered for him. "Ronald, really, you don't mean to tell me you don't recognize someone you just met today? it's Cameron, he is also known as the _Thomas Protego_, because as we saw, Cameron has almost mastered the art of protection spells." Cameron became quite red in the face while his hair turned back to Harry's color, but his eyes had taken on a almost fluffy yellow color that you would find on a baby chicken. He then concentrated on his earlier look,which had the desired effect on Ron's face. Cameron then smiled over to Harry, who's eyes were wide with understanding. Cam realized that Harry had somehow guess his secret and right as Harry was about to say it, Cam asked Harry if he would mind joining him outside the compartment so they could speak privately. Harry agreed and they walked out the door and closed it behind him. Cameron looked around to see if anyone was listening in on them before he put up a sound proof shield type spell so that they could talk privately. "Ok, Harry, you can speak freely, no one can hear us spill my secret."

Harry then asked the two questions that was burning inside him the most. "Cameron, if you don't mind me calling you that, your a Metamorphmagus? Why are you hiding it from everyone?"  
>Cameron laughed at Harry's rather blunt questions before answering. " I don't mind you calling me that, as long as I can call you Harry. Yes I am a Metamorphmagus, just like you, and the one before you, guessed. And the reason I am hiding it is because of it's usefulness, such as pulling pranks on others while hiding in the crowd. It's also good at keeping my enemies from actually finding me unless I am careless, as you saw with the snakes today."<p>

Cam was a little nervous about having his cover blown after several years of avoiding it, he was especially jumpy after not only one, but two people he hardly knew had been able to figure out his ability within a 2-hour period of time. Harry, on the other hand, found this ability envious worthy but soon realized the trouble it could bring. It was both a blessing and a curse because it would make your own identity all the more chaotic, relationships would be harder to keep because the people would date him only so that he could look like someone else. Then a thought hit him and he wondered if it was possible, then decided to ask anyway. " Hey, Cam, if your able to change your shape to however you please, does that also mean you can turn into a girl or will you look girly but still be a, ya know, guy." This question sent Cameron into a fit of laughter that only stopped after seeing Luna looking at him with a question on her lips, Cameron knew that the question was about him. He shook his head and mouthed the words _later_ before turning back to Harry. "Harry, I can honestly say I don't know, cause I've never tried it before and have yet to meet someone else like me. I can see you understand my ability more than I do, so I would like to know how you know it?"

At this Harry became somewhat at a loss, he didn't know if it was right for him to tell someone else's secret without that person there. Harry struggle with this for a little while and finally came to the decision to tell him. After all, Draco would have recognized him if he was a Death Eater or the son of a Death Eater. "Nymphadora Tonks is one, she is an Auror that I got to meet just a few months ago. That's how I recognized you as one, but you said someone else guessed it before me, who did?"

"Just someone staring at us with a wand tucked behind her ear, though saying she guessed it is quite an understatement, seeing as she knew somehow that I was the only one in Gryffindor. I have to say, she scared me her statement about me, but it did make me curious at to how she knew. I plan to have a talk with her about it somewhere more private then where we are now, after all this spell only keeps sound in, not people out."

Harry knew exactly who he was talking about, and when Cam had finished his sentence, Harry turned around and motioned for Luna to come over here. The only thing that change about her face was the slight raise of one eyebrow, but she did come out. Cameron tilted his head at this, but decided it would be more interesting to find out from Harry what he was doing and just shrugged his shoulders at it. Harry then told Cameron to continue with what he had planned to talk to Luna about now so that they could be done with this business before they got to Hogwarts. You could see the suppressed mirth in Cam's eyes as he asked Luna to tell them both how she knew Cam was a metamorphmagus, and if she would not tell anyone else without Cameron's consent to the matter, even if the person asking was a teacher.

Luna agreed to the promise and then said in her dreamy-distant voice. "The reason I know you are a metamorph is because your unusual eye color of emerald green with specks of silver in it. No potion nor spell could do that, unless it was a spell you just made, which is highly unlikely when you think about it. You would have to register it with the Spell and Item Creation and Registration branch of the Ministry, and seeing as no one besides Professor Albus Dumbledore has done any of that."

Luna giggled then at the shock of the two older boys at her wealth of knowledge, Cameron recovered just slightly quicker than Harry, less than half a second truth be told. This girl had amazing incite, a true Ravenclaw in his eyes. He then took a leap of faith with this girl he was just getting to know. " Luna, I would like to know if you would be willing to look after my two younger sisters, Alice and Rose. They will most likely be sorted into Ravenclaw, but you already knew that, and I can't protect them from bad influences that I know will be there."

This time it was Luna's turn to tilt her head, her eyes distant yet near, a hint of a smile playing across her face. she then look at the two Gryph boys standing in front of her, close to Identical, except one had a scar over his the right side of his face and one over his left side as she said in such a soft voice that the boys wouldn't have hear her if they were not standing so close. " Normally, wouldn't you as a friend to look after your two sisters, not someone you just met not 20 mins ago. I also don't know about any bad influences in the Ravenclaw dorm, but you are quite famous for your brilliance in classes. So, why do you ask me, a stranger, to look after your sisters?" Cameron and Harry were shocked at her response. Cameron was about to say something when Harry said in a somewhat hurt voice. "I don't see you as a stranger, Luna, after all I do know your name and you know mine an I for one do consider you my friend. Anyone willing to stick up for me this year without any other reason than actually believing me is considered a friend of mine."  
>"Harry's right, I think of you as a friend also Luna, and even though we have spent so little time together, I can tell your not a bad influence. I do know a lot of Ravenclaws too, more then they know about me I am sure, and I don't trust any of them as much as I trust some Gryphs, and you are the only one I know I can trust to keep them from influences like Basil Fawcett who is known to be a little on the... frisky side. I would understand if you didn't want to be friends with us, I would also understand if you didn't want to take on the task I ask of you; it's your choice after all." Cameron saw Luna's hint of a smile blossom into a real smile that lit up her entire face, then she squinted her eyes at Cameron.<br>"Cameron Thomas, you are quite shrewd when you want to be I see. Your wit is quite admirable, and Harry Potter your loyalty and open-minded way of thinking is quite refreshing. I am quite euphoric to have two more friends aside from Ginny, as she has slowly grown distant with me after we started Hogwarts. But thankfully I can count her as one who won't call me Loony. Now, Cameron Thomas and Harry Potter, I think we should join the rest of your friends before they start to wonder why we are taking so long." and then she spun around to the compartment, leaving them standing there. The two boys then looked at each other and shrugged, Cameron ended his spell and they walked in the compartment to chat with their new and old friends as the ride continued. When the sweet's trolley lady arrive at their compartment, both Harry and Cameron bought their friends snacks. Luna surprise everyone else with her request for any pudding, but was rewarded with several types none the less, and nearly put a hurting on Ron's reputation for having a bottomless stomach. This cracked Cam and Harry right up, and ended up in the floor gasping for breath. They continued on there journey to Hogwarts just like that, until fifteen minutes before they would arrive when the girls kick all the guys out to change into their robes.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, I will start working on the next chapter. Also, I know I said it was Harry/Luna, but they will be closer to family than BF/GF, that's where my OC comes in. If you like this Idea, you can say so. I don't have my Anom reviews blocked so that I can get everyones opinion. I still wish you guys who like it to inform me so that I can know and also you can give be ideas on how I can improve my story. Again, thanks for read my stories and I Hope you enjoyed them as much as I have.

Cam~^,.,^


	2. Chapter 2: The Pink Toad

A/N: I would like to say that I wanted to change it to a more Omnipotent point of view so as to not just be stuck with one character, though it will mainly revolve around Harry and Cameron.

also if anyone reading knows who it is the name of my original character Cameron Thomas is, then please message me so that I can confirm whether or not you are right. if any wish to write it in the reviews, then by all means, do.

If anyone feels like I am, as the quote goes, 'Doing it Wrong' then let me know. I will warn you know that this is a Harry/Luna/OC friendship that may have Luna going one way or the other with the two boys, while the one left out will hook up with Ginny. I will also be checking all of my chapters for errors, so if you see any that I have missed please tell me and I will go back and find them as I am doing this without a Beta Reader to check for me.

Disclaimer: I would like to note that I don't own Harry Potter as I am not a woman first off, and am an artist before I am a writer. Now if by some chance that Miss JKR would grace my story with her expertise, I would be quite humbled with her words on the matter. And Thank you Miss Rowling for your inspiring work, the **_Harry Potter_** _**series.**_

now I best get back to my writing as I hear a whip crack not far off.

* * *

><p>After Cameron had changed into his robes, about 10 minutes till they would arrive at Hogsmeade Station, Cameron went down the corridors in search of his sisters, he still remembered the compartment that he had put them in so it was quite easy to find even with they halls starting to fill with the older students. He found them both and told them to follow him to his compartment so that he could talk to them. They where glad to leave the presence of Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown, though that was because of the gouging questions about their older brother and argument about Harry Potter's sanity( Dean of course protecting Harry while Lavender soiled his name). They were able to tolerate this because they knew that their brother would settle this later when he found out after their sorting. Cameron took them back to his compartment just in time to introduce Luna to them and told them if they had any questions, they should ask Luna and that Luna was his new friend. The twins girls were excited to meet a possible housemate, and then thrilled to hear that Luna believed in Harry Potter who they both had just met. The Train was just pulling into the station when a Luna told the sisters of the gentle giant known as Hagrid, who would normally guiding the first years across the lake while everyone else would take the carriages. Luna then skipped ahead leaving the siblings to part ways as the first years were called to form up around a older lady who held a lantern over her head to be seen. Her voice was stern but not cold, it strangely enough reminded Cameron of Professor McGonagall but a younger version, as if the woman before them was her daughter.<p>

After waving goodbye to his sisters, Cameron moved to catch up with his friends, both new and old. Strangely enough when he caught up with the group, Luna was still there looking for a empty carriage. Harry quickly secured the last one in the line and ushered them all in, Cameron turned to see Luna wasn't trying to get on so he held out his hand to the girl and said with a quirked brow. "Luna, care to join us on this fine night? I would love to continue talking with you and get to know you."  
>At this Luna had a small smile grace her lips as she took his hand to help her into the cart followed quickly by Cam and they spent the rest of the journey to the castle in light chatting with Luna's comments floating in and out of the conversation. When they finally reached the castle Harry had taken up an almost brotherly protectiveness of his new friendship in Luna and stood slightly in front of her on their way to the Great Hall while Cameron and the rest made a protective formation around her with Cam on her immediate right followed by Neville slightly behind him. Ron on her left just a few feet away, close enough to be able to protect without looking like he knew her. Hermione had decided to take the rear being as she was the only girl as Ginny had gone ahead with her boyfriend, much to the ire of her brother Ron. Surprisingly or unsurprising most other students where avoiding them like the plague, which was normal for most Slytherins but after the <em>Daily Prophet<em> portrayed Harry as mentally insane it looked like only a very few of the others from both their own house and other houses. But probably the most notable where the few Slytherins who didn't seem to care one way or another how close the got to the newly dubbed "_Boy-Who-__Lied" _Cameron and Harry where quick to notice them. The three Slytherins where in the same year as them and were notorious around Hogwarts: Daphne Greengrass- Ice Queen of Hogwarts, the untouchable beauty who was never seen anywhere without her best friend; Tracey Davis, the biggest flirt in the entire castle, but was still a virgin and never let any of her boyfriends try to cop a feel. They normally would wind up in the hospital wing with blisters and pustules in very sensitive places; and finally, Blaise Zabini the well known ladies man and son of Ms. Zabini who was a widow seven times over. Blaise was known to flirt with any of the witches in the school with few exception, those being one Ginny Weasely, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass and any female in his year who were in his house. They seemed to stay next to the group a good five feet away, just far enough to keep everyone around them from thinking the two groups were together. Harry and Cam looked at each other before glancing back at the snakes in question to see something they both never expected to see. Daphne, Ice Queen, had looked in there direction right as they had glanced in hers and saw she was caught, her cheeks flushed before her face quickly became the usual frost expression. Tracey had a faint smile on her face and Blaise quirked an eyebrow before giving a barely perceptible nod which was return in kind by the two Gryphs a second later. Strangely enough as the two boys continued their scans of the people around them similar groups from each house where doing the same: Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, the inseparable Hufflepuff duo; The Patil Twins Padma and Parvati(strangely lacking one Lavander Brown, though we all know the reason why); The Creevey brothers; Su Li and Cho Chang with Terry Boot and a girl neither recognized but looked reluctant to be there; and finally the Gryffindor Chasers Trio Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Harry understood that the Weasely Twins had gone ahead to avoid as much unwanted attention from any teachers or prefects, but he knew that they supported him totally and would stand up for him when push came to shove.

Harry and Cameron keep up with their surveillance of the surroundings until they're group where sitting, but only for a short while because not long after they arrived in the hall the group of first years where brought in what appeared to be alphabetical order by Professor McGonagall. Neville spotted the twin sisters first and soon the rest were waving at the two before their attention was grabbed yet again by the sorting hat sung it's yearly song, but toward the end something strange happened:

...

_"Thus, the houses and their founders_  
><em>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
><em>for several happy years,<em>  
><em>but then discord crept among us<em>  
><em>feeding on our faults and fears. <em>

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
><em>had once held up our school<em>  
><em>now turned upon each other and<em>  
><em>divided, sought to rule.<em>

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
><em>must meet an early end.<em>  
><em>what with dueling and with fighting<em>  
><em>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>

_And at last there came a morning_  
><em>when old Slytherin departed<em>  
><em>and though the fighting then died out<em>  
><em>he left us quite downhearted.<em>

_And never since the founders four_  
><em>were whittled down to three<em>  
><em>have the Houses been united<em>  
><em>as they once were meant to be.<em>

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
><em>and you all know the score:<em>  
><em>I sort you into Houses<em>  
><em>because that is what I'm for.<em>

_But this year I'll go further,_  
><em>listen closely to my song:<em>  
><em>though condemned I am to split you<em>  
><em>still I worry that it's wrong,<em>

_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
><em>and must quarter every year<em>  
><em>still I wonder whether sorting<em>  
><em>may not bring the end I fear.<em>

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
><em>the warning history shows,<em>  
><em>for our Hogwarts is in danger<em>  
><em>from external, deadly foes<em>

_And we must unite inside her_  
><em>or we'll crumble from within<em>  
><em>I have told you, I have warned you...<em>  
><em>let the Sorting now begin." <em>-(extracted from the OotP book, not mine)


End file.
